


Dead Man Walking

by Naaklasolus



Series: Mando Pups [36]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Montross screwed up big time, Sarna doesn't mess around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: A newCab'aloris chosen.





	Dead Man Walking

Rhys watched as Sarna looked up from her paperwork and looked up towards the younger man. “Let me understand this properly, Montross sent you two on a scout mission and when you returned, Cedric wasn’t there.” Sarna repeated as she frowned slightly which caused Rhys to nod. “He showed no signs of showing back up as the mission concluded?”.

“No, ma’am.” Rhys answered as he looked down at the shorter woman. “We didn’t have much time to look for him either since the local authorities were hunting us down.”.

“What did Montross say?” Sarna asked patiently, but Rhys knew that glint in her eyes and he felt a chill run up his spine.

“That Cedric would be joining us shortly.”.

Sarna hummed as she stood from her spot and walked over to Rhys. “Follow me, do not speak nor act until I give you the order.”.

Rhys gave a slight nod as the countess walked past him then turned to follow after her and taking note of Kayla joining them once they were outside.

* * *

Montross watched as Jaster stared down at the stable sadly, it was a pity that Cedric was so blind in the ways of tradition. Times were changing, it was time for Clan Rau to change with them.

“Montross, what did you do?.” Montross froze as he heard the cold and venomous, Alderaanian-accented voice behind him.

“Sarna, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Montross answered as he turned to look down at the smaller woman who grabbed him by his collar and yanked him down to her eye level.

“I will ask this one more time, and you will answer truthfully.” Sarna warned as she glared at him with cold hazel eyes which caused the man to gulp nervously. “What happened to my husband?”.

“I don’t know, he went out to scout.”.

Sarna scowled as she tightened her grip and she flexed her free hand. “Listen to me very carefully, if I found out that you had something -- anything -- to do with this. You will see what I’m like when I’m actually pissed off.” Sarna stated coldly as she released him. “Mark my words, if I found out you killed my husband because of your ambition, I will make sure that your name is nothing but some smudge in some forgotten history book.”.

“Sarna, he…..” Jaster began to say.

“You will not be the new Count and chieftain of Clan Rau, that now resides to myself until Myles comes to age.” Sarna said which cut Jaster off and gestured towards Rhys. “You may maintain your current ranking, if Jaster sees you fit for it. But the responsibility goes of _Cab’alor_ now belongs to Rhys Fett.”.

“You can’t do that! Anybody not adopted into Clan Rau or born into it can accept the mantle!” Montross snapped back which caused Sarna to scowl before she turned her back on him to face the Fett idiot and his little tramp. This was going to be a hitch in his plans.

 

* * *

 

Rhys took a deep breath as his eyes met Sarna’s, and earned an encouraging smile from the older woman.  
“Rhys Fett, of Clan Fett and House Ordo. Do you acknowledge and understand the responsibilities of the _Cab’alor_?” Sarna asked as Rhys glanced at Montross and glared at him, recalling Cedric’s concerns before he looked back at the woman.

“I, Rhys Fett, of Clan Fett and House Ordo accept and understand the _Cab’alor_ , Countess Sarna Rau.”. Rhys answered as Kayla moved slightly, likely to be ready if Montross lashed out.

Sarna smirked over her shoulder at Montross and Jaster smirked at them both before Sarna turned her attention to him. “Then I, Countess Sarna Alana Thul Rau, of House Ordo and Chieftain of Clan Rau, decree that you will assume the title until either my firstborn, Myles Rogan Rau, is of age to take over or you decide to step down from the assigned position. Do you agree?”.

Rhys nod, thinking of the devastated boy who would one day take his place. “Yes.”.

Sarna turned slightly as Jaster joined them. “Te Haat Mand’alor, do you accept and acknowledge Rhys Fett was your _Cab’alor?”._

“I, Jaster Mereel, Mandalore the True, accept and acknowledge Rhys Fett as my _Cab’alor.”._

Sarna nod as she turned and sucker punched Montross, straight in the face and almost decking the bastard. “There, it’s done.” Sarna stated as she rubbed her fist. “Remember this clearly, Montross. So long as I and Jaster live, you will never rise from where you are now and if I find out you’re involved with my husband’s murder, you’re a dead man walking, do I make myself clear?”.

Montross paled considerably as he gave a hesitant nod. “I….”.

“‘I’ what, dear?”.

“N-N-nothing.”.

“Lovely! Kayla, why don’t we go check on the children?” Sarna said cheerfully as she walked over to Kayla and wrapped an arm around the younger woman. “I have some plans to discuss with you! And remember my warning, Monty, I will utterly destroy you.”.

Kayla nod warily as she let Sarna lead her out.

“Has she always been like that?” Rhys asked after a few moments which caused Montross to groan.

Jaster smirked slightly. “She’s my Intelligence advisor for a reason, kiddo. She’s a real classy one, but she’s still Mandalorian.”.

Rhys nod slightly, and thanked every last deity they were on the same side.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Translations:
> 
>  _Cab'alor_ \- Protector of the Mandalore, Chief Protector
> 
>  _Te Haat Mand'alor_ \- Mandalore the True


End file.
